wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Hvar'kann-class Dreadnought
The Hvar'kann-Class Dreadnought was a warship produced by the Kilrathi Empire that saw service during the Terran-Kilrathi War. It was, by far, the largest known capital ship in the Kilrathi fleet. About Tthe Kilrathi needed a starship that would strike fear into their enemies, and during the final years of the Kilrathi War, one such vessel was produced. After the Battle of Earth in the year 2668, the Kilrathi had constructed the largest capital ship in history, which was the KIS Hvar'kann. This dreadnought was the true flagship of the Kilrathi fleet and was a symbol of power. This dreadnought was seen only in Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger, although only seen in FMVs. The only way to see the dreadnought in actual gameplay was in the final defense of Earth, if the player fails to destroy Kilrah. The Kilrathi Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka's flagship, the KIS Hvar'kann was very costly to maintain and produce because of its massive size. The dreadnought measured at a whopping two thousand two hundred meters in length and weighed two-hundred and ninety thousand metric tonnes. No Terran Confederation capital could ever compare to this might dreadnought. Even its weapon arsenal was something to fear during its time. The dreadnought was equipped with at least 15 heavy-duty laser turrets and numerous dual mount heavy anti-matter anti capital ship turrets, which was more than sufficient enough to go toe to toe with any enemy capital ship in the universe. The dreadnought also houses a fighter complement in excess of two-hundred and fifty Kilrathi starfighters to be utilized for both defense or attack. This impressive fighter complement was the largest of any capital ship of its time. The KIS Hvar'kann acted as the Kilrathi's main flagship for their fleet, and with Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka, the Kilrathi were more than ready to face any Confederation threat. However, in Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger, Wing Commander Christopher Blair delivered the Temblor Bomb onto Kilrah, the Kilrathi homeworld, and destroyed the planet. The majority of the Kilrathi fleet was stationed on Kilrah and all the ships in the fleet were destroyed along with their homeworld. Very few ships had survived, including the mighty dreadnought, although the dreadnought was damaged beyond repair. Blair, in his damaged F-103 Excalibur Heavy Fighter was tractor-beamed into the dreadnought, where the Kilrathi surrendered to the Heart of the Tiger. After the Kilrathi Empire surrendered to the Terran Confederation, the Treaty of Torgo declared that the Kilrathi were to completely disassemble their surviving fleets, a mandate that would see the end of the Hvar'kann's production run. In the game Any player of Wing Commander III Heart of the Tiger would be thankful that in any of the core gameplay, they will never encounter this capital ship. The only time they do encounter this monster is in Sol 1, at the end of the losing endgame. The ships' deflector shields are as thick as they come, and numeous hits on it won't even pierce them. The only aircraft that can stand its ground on it is the longbow. It is entirely possible to destroy the dreadnought but it takes a lot of patience to do it. Behind the Scenes Although the KIS Hvar'kann was the only vessel of this class known by name, if you look closely at the Kilrathi Fleet above Kilrah after you've completed the Freya Campaign, there are clearly other dreadnoughts in the distance. External Links *Wing Commander CIC Category:Capital Ships